Never
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Jacob is having a confusing time turns out to be worse in the end. --- I know it sounds weird but just give it a chance.--- Small Slash


**_Never_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight _**

**_Summary- Jacob is having a confusing time turns out to be worse in the end. _**

**_This story is weird but I keep having this itch to write it so... here it is._**

Jacob Black groaned at the distant aching feeling in the back of his head, he rubbed his hand over his eyes a few times before he sat up in his bed and was able to recognized the sound of the phone ringing. Jacob jumped up from his bed and grabbed the phone from his desk.

"Hello?" He asked when he answered, the sound of some breathing quiet roughly was the only sound on the other end. Jacob raised an eyebrow before hanging up the phone. He left his room and went into the bathroom, he turned the shower taps on and waited for the water to adjust to a comfortable temperature. Jacob undressed himself and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt amazing and was relaxing the tense muscles in the shape-shifters back. Once he was done with his shower, Jacob wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and into his room where he grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He left his bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen to get something for himself for breakfast before he had to go to school. Jacob hated school, especially the learning part, the only good thing was he got to see his best friend Bella Swan and his amazingly awesome, gorgeous, vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen. Jacob checked the time and quickly ran back up stairs to his room and grabbed his bag before heading out of the house and over to his precious rabbit. He got into the car and drove off to Forks High. When he pulled into the parking lot, it seemed like it was filled with more cars than usual, after driving around for a second Jacob found a spot and parked. He jumped out of the car and headed over to his boyfriend's silver Volvo, a grin started to appear on his face when he saw Edward's back towards him, suddenly just as he was about to approach, Jacob watched as Edward lowered his head, much to Jacob's surprise kissed Bella his best friend. Jacob felt his grin fall right off his face, he stood like a statue as he watched Edward reluctantly let go of Bella to let the human girl breath. Edward's body stiffened slightly and he turned his head in Jacob's direction

"Get lost mutt." Bella breathed, after being able to catch her breath. Edward four siblings, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice watched from the other side of the Volvo, the all had sneers aimed at Jacob.

"Edward.." Jacob whispered hoping his boyfriend would explain this all to him. Edward just stared at Jake before sneering at the boy. He grabbed Bella's hand and left towards the school with his adopted siblings following. Jacob stared at their retreating backs, Emmett had his arm wrapped around Rosalie and Jasper was holding Alice's hand. Just before they entered the front door Alice looked over her shoulder's, Jacob wasn't sure if the pained look on her face was supposed to make him feel better for himself or worse. Te bell rang before Jacob even made it to his first class, when he entered his socials class the teacher gave him a nasty glare as he walked to his desk.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.." the teacher gave Jacob a stare "..the Industrial Revolution had many advantages..." Jacob tuned out the teacher and started counting down the minutes until he could leave this class.

Eventually it was lunch and Jacob along with everyone else in the school was great full. He grabbed some food before making his way over to the table where he normally sat with Bella and her friends.

"Hey Jacob, where's Bella?" Mike asked as he sat down next to him, Jacob shoulder's tensed slightly feeling like he wanted to strangle Mike. Jacob never did like him. When he first came to Forks after getting kicked out of the school on the Rez, Bella immediately introduced him to the group of people.

Jacob turned to Mike and shrugged before continuing to eat his lunch. Some days Jacob would sit with the Cullens but after everything this morning he thought better and decided not to.

"Why is Bella kissing your boyfriend?" Mike asked Jacob lifted his eyes which had been staring at his food, he looked across the cafeteria and sure enough Bella was sitting next to Edward kissing him. Jacob felt his stomach turn. Before he could even comprehend what he was doing, he noticed himself standing in front of the Cullen's table, they each had full tray minus Bella's which only half eaten. He could feel their gold eyes burning circles through him.

"Can we help you with something, dog?" Rosalie asked while she filed her nails. Jacob felt himself growl at the blond.

"Shut it Blondie. Why are kissing Bella, what about me?" Jacob asked staring right at Edward.

"I don't know about you but I'm kissing Bella because she is my girlfriend." Edward smirked wrapping his arm around Bella's shoulder. A loud warning growl sounded from Jacob's chest surprising himself and the Cullens.

"What are you gonna do about it, puppy?" Edward taunted, Jacob walked over closer to him, he grabbed the front of Edwards shirt and pulled him up from the chair and kissed him on the lips. Jacob used all his strength to put as much passion into the kiss as possible. Suddenly Jacob felt himself go flying away from Edward. He was crashed against the wall and pinned there by Edward's cold body, Edward raised his arm and started pushing on Jacob's throat, desperate for a chance to breath Jacob felt himself phasing much to his horror right there in front of the whole school, he jumped up at Edward and pinned the vampire to the ground. The two growled and snarled at each other. Edward's siblings sat there watching, and Bella, who thought the two were fighting for her attention, was busy using Rosalie nail file to fix the nail that broke thanks to a stupid basketball. As for the rest of the students they had all gone back to their lunch acting as if there wasn't a werewolf and a vampire fighting in the middle of the cafeteria. Edward slammed the rusty coloured wolf to the ground and pinned the animal to the ground. Jacob whimpered, he sifted back to his human form, and was gasping for air. Edward was straddling him and crushing down on Jacob's throat cutting the boys air supply off. Jacob whimpered only faintly aware of the fact that he was lying in the middle of the cafeteria naked and in desperate need of air. He felt his eye lid become heavier and his lungs were burning from the need of air. Slowly his eye lids closed.

**_*****_**

Jacob's eyes popped open and he sat up gasping for air. He face and chest were covered in sweat. Finally he was able to breath. He looked at the body he was currently straddling. Edward. Jacob took in his surrounding the rest of the Cullens including Esme and Carlisle, were all staring at him with concern, and slight humour. Jacob accepted the glass of cold water Alice had got for him. He breathing was now some what more steady.

"You okay?" The soft concerned voice brought Jacob's attention back to the boy he was on top of, Jacob eyes searched Edward, slowly he nodded his head. Edward's hands which were resting on Jacob's hips were cold but comforting. Slowly other turned their attention back to the movie their were watching. Jacob remember they had decided to watch the movie mainly because their was nothing else to do. Edward's cold hand was caressing Jake's cheek, slowly Jacob laid himself back down on top of Edward.

"You sure your okay?" Edward asked as he placed a small kiss on the top of Jacob's head.

"Yeah just a bad dream." Jacob turned his attention to the movie it was some old horror one.

"What happened in the dream?" Edward wrapped his arm around tighter around Jacob who snuggled and tried to bury himself deeper.

"Nothing." Jacob placed a small kiss on Edwards chest where his head was resting. "Edward, please don't ever leave me." He whispered trying to keep it between them, even though that was impossible in a room full of vampires. Edward tightened his grip a little more and place a kiss against Jacob's head

"Never."

**_A.N. Thanks for reading, might not be the best but I just really wanted to write it._**


End file.
